A New Beginning
by LunarWolf10488
Summary: If it was meant to be, it will.


Yea...I know. I still have another story to finish. But I might not. It seems to be getting predictable and it's horrably written, I may just take it down. Well, please R&R! Oh and I don't own anything. And I still can't spell for crap.

The early morning light streamed through the open slots of the shaded window, and landed on the face of an angel. Her eyes did not open, she did not move. Her onece happy, and oh so adorable smile had long been replaced with a frozen look of sorrow. These were Wakko Warner's thoughts, as he stood over the bed of his sister. He had been there all night, ever since... her accedent.

Wakko looked upon the frozen face of his beloved sister. How long had it been? Atleast five years. When their show was cancled... him and Yakko, they had left Dot. That being the one thing in his life that he would alwase regret. But the past cannot be changed. And niether can destiny.

Even after five years of not seeing his sister, he noticed how pale her already white face was. Her small body looked even more fragile than it used to, her once jet black fur was now tinted a dark grey. A white medical bandage was wrapped tightly around her head, a crimson red seeping through in a few places. Her yellow flower ear-tie lay discolored and no longer vibrant on the night stand beside her bed.

Just as Wakko's eyes welled up with tears, he felt Yakko's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of his older brother, his face too was full of pain.

"It's...been awhile. And she still looks..." Yakko trailed off.

"...Like an angel." Wakko finished, alomst in a whisper. Yakko said nothing, but squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"She'll be wakeing up soon." Wakko said, as if it were obviouse. And sure enough, seconds later, her eyes fluttered open.

Both Yakko and Wakko emedietly noticed how blank her eyes were, they looked empty and had lost there gleam. It was as if she had no reason to keep fighting. She looked tired and defeated. It was strange and it hurt for them to see her like this.

Dot let out a weak gasp and her deep eyes filled with tears upon seeing her two brothers standing over her. She was sure this was a mirage, but she didn't care. She hadn't seen her brothers in too long.

"...Yakko?...Wakko?...Is that...really you?" she whispered horsely. Now Yakko's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yea, Dot. It's us. I told you we'd come back for you, didn't I?" he questioned, his voice cracking. Dot smiled.

"This is...the first I've smiled since...you left." she whispered. Yakko nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry Dot. We had to leave, we-"

"I know." Dot interupted, the smile never leaveing her face. "But...why are you here?"

Wakko and Yakko looked at eachother, then back at her.

"We...came to take you home, Dot." Yakko explained. Dot's eyes began to regain it's gleam, her smile grew wider.

"You mean...we can be a familly again?" she questioned. Her brothers nodded, and Yakko held out his hand.

The moment Dot took her brother's hand, she could feel her strength returning. She sat up and slid off the bed, still holding Yakko's hand. She looked up at her brothers and smiled, and they, ofcorse, returned the smile.

"Before we leave...I want to know..." Dot began. "...Why...why didn't you guys go?"

Wakko frowned; he thought his sister was smarter than this. He shrugged. "We were waiting for you." he replied simply.

"But...it's been five years!" exclaimed Dot. Yakko chuckled.

"Yea, and let me tell ya. It's been pretty boring without you."

Then, in a flash of light, the Warner siblings dissapeared.

A long, high piched beep filled Dot's empty hospital room, as the machine flatlined. (Fade out...)

(Somewhere up in the great unknown)

Three puppy-like creatures stood infront of huge golden doors. Then, out of nowhere, a pedestal and a winged man appeared. The man cleared his throught.

"And...who are you, may I ask?"

The siblings looked at eachother, wide smiles spreading accross their faces.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said in unison.

"**_And_** the Warner _Sister."_ Dot added, a cute as ever. She beamed inwardly, as well as outward. It felt so good to say that again. She was reunited with her brothers at last, after five years of being alone. The three siblings that were drawn to be together, and never ment to be appart, had been torn away from eachother for far too long. But never again. They would be together for all eternity now, forever and alwase.

The huge doors opened, the Warners bounded inside...and so it begins...all over again.

Yulp, that's it. I realize I kinda put a few things kinda bluntly, but I'm not too good with words. This was a one-shot, too. Hope you liked it!


End file.
